Fossil fuels are hydrocarbons, primarily in the form of coal, fuel oil, and natural gas. These fuels are formed from the remains of dead plants and animals over the course of thousands of years. As such, the supply of fuel derived from a fossil fuel source is finite. The economic principle of supply and demand suggests that as hydrocarbon supplies diminish, costs for such supply will rise. Accordingly, there is an economic incentive to seek alternative energy fuel based upon the laws of economics.
It is known in the art that combustion of fossil fuels creates air pollutants, such as nitrogen oxides, sulfur dioxides, and heavy metals. In addition, combustion of fossil fuels is known to produce radioactive materials in the form of uranium and thorium. Environmental regulation uses a variety of approaches to limit emissions. However, the best solution is an alternative energy source that mitigates or eliminates combustion of fossil fuels.
Fossil fuels in the form of refined gasoline are used to power conventional land vehicles that operate on an internal combustion engine. In recent years there has been research and development in creation of engines for land vehicles that do not require fossil fuels, or at least mitigate the quantity of fossil fuels needed to operate the vehicle. For example, a battery electric vehicle is an electric vehicle that utilizes chemical energy stored in a rechargeable battery pack. Electric vehicles use electric motors instead of, or in addition to, internal combustion engines. A formative of an electric vehicle that is becoming more common in the marketplace is a hybrid land vehicle that uses both an electric motor and an internal combustion engine. Current land vehicles that utilize motors supported by electrical energy have the limitation of requiring re-charging of the battery packs. Consumers need to be able to travel great distances with the ease that gasoline based vehicles provide. Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle that can produce electrical energy to power its motor and facilitate travel while minimizing any adverse pollution effects on the environment.
Land vehicles powered by electricity are known to reduce direct pollution from the vehicle. Specifically, it is known that a car can be powered by a battery without the conventional generator utilized by gasoline based cars. The modification of the conventional generator creates a car that emits fewer pollutants. However, one of the limitations of both the electric powered land vehicle and the hybrid vehicle is an alternative mechanism to recharge the battery. One of the known methods and systems to generate and utilize electrical energy for recharging the battery within a vehicle is a fluid flow-powered generator. A fluid flow powered generator translates fluid flow created by a car's motion into the rotational energy of a turbine. The turbine is typically attached to a generator wherein the rotational force of the turbine applies a rotational force on the rotors of the generator. The rotation of the rotors of the generator activates the generator and allows the generator to recharge the battery while the car is in motion. However, the known generators used in this art are cumbersome and costly. Specifically, they are extra pieces of equipment within the car that are subject to wear and tear and must be serviced and/or replaced on a periodic basis. Moreover, the known generators do not maximize their potential to create energy. Accordingly, an apparatus and method are desirable for generating electricity to recharge the battery of a car without the added cost and maintenance of cumbersome equipment while maximizing the quantity of energy produced.